Light Of Fire
by chaos-lord377
Summary: Harry moves to America
1. intro

I own nothing

Harry potter born 1980 age 21

Paige Mathews born 1977 age 24

piper Halliwell born 1973 age 28

Phoebe Halliwell born 1975 age 26

Prue Halliwell born 1970 died 2001 age 31

story starts 2001

As harry walked up to his front door he started to feel something in his gut, something he'd been feeling for awhile now but hoped wasn't true. He got off early today and wanted to surprise his fiance with some chocolates he got while away in Belgium.

Walking in he heard moans from the direction of his bedroom. As he got closer the feeling in his gut got larger. Slowly he crept up to the door and cracked it open an inch, and saw to his horror his fiancee and Romilda vane entwined on the bed.

Slowly closing the door so as not to alert them he walked away. Leaving the house his anger building he went to the forest behind the house to vent.

"ARG"

BOOM

FWOOSH

Using the powers granted to him from his animagus form he started tossing around some fireballs, burning some poor trees that never did anything to him. After calming down some and finally being able to think Harry went to the one person who was always there for him and never betrayed him.

Hermione answered the door and saw harry standing there angry as can be. "Harry whats wrong?" She asks,"its Ginny she is cheating on me." harry replies. "Oh harry" she say as she pulls him into a hug.

After explaining what he saw when he got home. "you and she were the only reason I stayed, after Andy took Teddy and moved to France. I don't think I can stay in Briton any longer." "OK so where do you think you'll go?" I talked to the goblins I have a couple of houses in America and I have plenty of money." "Ha" She laughs. "I'll say, your the third richest person in the magical world." harry smirks"Well, when you inherent three different houses, all of them being ancient ones, its no surprise."

"So do you have to go to Gringotts to choose where your going?" "No, I have the portfolio at home I'll have Kreacher get them for me. KREACHER!" Pop! "Master calls Kreacher?" "Yes, I need my Gringotts portfolio, can you get it for me please?" "Yes Master, Kreacher will!" Pop! Pop! "here yous go master!" Kreacher says as he hands Harry the portfolio. "Thank you Kreacher" says Harry smiling at Kreacher. Kreacher beams his little heart out as he Pops out. Pop!

Harry opens the portfolio so that both he and Hermione can see it.

It shows a list of houses by country :

England

Briton

Potter Manor

Potter Castle

Potter Cottage

France

Paris

Spain

Barcelona

Egypt

Cairo

Canada

Toronto, Ontario

America

New York, New York

Chicago, Illinois

Moses Lake,Washington

Dallas, Texas

San Francisco, California

1328 Prescott Street

Washington D.C

Mexico

Mexico city

"Look harry this one in San Francisco is vacant, looks like your renting out most the others."

"Well I guess i'm moving to San Francisco." Harry replies "I'll put in my two weeks notice tomorrow and go to Gringotts to figure out how i'm going to access my money in America."

"I'm going to miss you Harry." "Don't worry you know where i'll live you can come to visit anytime. Plus I can flame here when I want." "Yes yes you have super Phoenix powers." Hermione says rolling her eyes. "Alright well i'm off to take care of that stuff."

LINE LINE ITS A LINE

Harry Potter

Wand Wizard

Active Powers:

Wand magic

Animagus Form

Fire balls

Fire teleport

Aura sight

Passive Powers:

Occlumency

Immortality

Super Strength


	2. meet and greet

I own nothing

Three months later

Harry sat a the bar of P3 waiting for his drink. Looking around at all the pretty ladies. One of the ladies with dark hair caught his eye, and he hers. The lovely bird finished her conversation with the others at her table and wandered over to the bar.

"Hi, i'm Paige, how are you this fine evening." she said her eyes roving up and down his form. "I'm Harry and I am having a better night now, drink?" He asked signaling the bartender. "Yes please." She responded. "So what is a fine English gentleman doing in a bar all by himself on a fine night like this." "ah' He grimaced' well about three months ago I caught my fiance of two years cheating on me."

"Oh" she said awkwardly. "So I thought after I finally settled in after moving to America, that I would see the sights of San Francisco. I think I found a very lovely sight indeed." He said with a cheeky grin.

"So' She said blushing ' want to go some where more quiet, I know a great tea shop a couple blocks from here." "Well it's been my experience that Americans wouldn't know how to make good tea if it jumped out and bit them on the arse, but maybe I'll be surprised, no offense."

"Some taken, but ill let it slide this time cause your English and cute." And so they went to the tea place where the owners were Chinese-English and made a fantastic cup of tea.

LINE ITS A LINE

first meeting not the longest but ill try to get out something ever other day or so mi not the fastest writer


	3. Paige's morning after

I own nothing

The Next Day

As Paige walked in the door of the manor she was thinking of the great night she had had with Harry. Distracted as she was she didn't notice her sister about to ambush her, to ask about her night.

"So' Piper asks with a smile' Have a good night." startled Paige jumped "Jesus Piper, don't do that, you could have given me a heart attack!" "Do what I was standing here for awhile, not my fault you didn't notice me."

"OK point, i'm sorry. Oh and my night was great, we talk for hours and the sex was great." she said with a grin. "Oh, so was this one boyfriend material or just a one night stand?" Piper asks.

"Oh a one night stand was he cute" squeals Phoebe as she walks down the stairs. "I don't know, I think I might try seeing this guy again." "Really that good huh?" "Yes, and he said was a cop back in England, which means he probably likes saving people." "well good for you, I'd like to hear more but I have to go so we will talk later. I'm meeting Cole for lunch and I don't want to be late" Phoebe finished as she started heading to the door.

"Bye" both Piper and Paige reply as she walked out the door. "so let's hear more about this fella of yours?" "Well he.."

DING!

"Oh my pie! Come on we talk in the kitchen" Piper said waving in the direction of the kitchen.

"Well I took him to Xiaoming's Tea Emporium, after he insulted American tea. Then we talked for hours it was nice, then we went back to his hotel room. He said his house is under going renovations, and after that well I think you know what we did." She finished grinning.

"Well by the look on your face when you walked in it must have been very good." Piper said while putting the pie on the counter to cool. "It was I have no idea what his last girlfriend was thinking when she cheated on him." "Really?" "Yup, Well I have to go get ready for work. I'll see ya later Piper." Paige says as she go to get ready for work. "Bye" Piper replies doing some type of cooking thing.

ITS A LINE!

Xiaoming's Tea Emporium may or may not exist but its not mine if it does


	4. Harry's morning

so im a very bad person :) im sorry it took so long

lineline itsaline

Knock Knock

"hmmm, I wonder who that is." Harry pondered as he walked to the door to check who it was.

Looking though the peep hole, he saw a man in a worn suit, holding a equally worn breifcase. "Hello Mr Potter, My name is Rafael Bishop, Im from the Federal Bureau of Magical Investigation. and i would like to talk to you about your stay in america." Said the man as Harry opened the door.

"Well come in then" harry says stepping aside. "would you like a cuppa?" asked Harry as they moved to the living room. "A cuppa?" he asked "Ah um It's a cup of tea." Harry replied "Oh, Yes please." "Great, make yourself comfortable, ill be just a tic."

As Harry went about making his guest some tea, Rafael sat down and opened his briefcase. Harry walked in with his tea tray floating behind him. "Milk, sugar?" Harry asked as he reached the couch and sat down. "Ah no, I am lactose intolerant." Rafael said with a smile. "Just some sugar please." "Alright, here you go." Harry said handing Rafael his tea. "Now, What can i do for you Mr. Bishop." He asked taking a sip of his own tea. 'Mm that hit the spot' he thought waiting for Rafael to reply.

Rafael nods his head and unlocks his briefcase "Mr. Potter, We at the FBMI would like to offer you a job. San fransisco is very lacking in wand users, but very prevalent in Magick users. If you accept we would have you liasioning with the local police department so that any case that is magical in nature you could take over, solve and keep under wraps." Rafael replied.

Harry looked at Rafael and asked "Why me?" "Well, like i said there are not many wand users in San fran and well' he pause as he sucked in air between his teeth and sighed heavyly.' any wand user we send in gets killed by demons" Rafael finished.

Harry narrowed his eyes "I see, very well i'll take the job." "You..you will? Thank you Mr. Potter thank you! I have some papers you need to sign, then I can go back to the office and start the paperwork to get you all set up for you to start in two or three weeks." said Rafael as he got the papers for Harry to sign.

Harry looked through the forms and after seeing nothing amiss signed and initials all the forms and handed them back to Rafael."Here you go all signed." "Thank you Mr. Potter. I'll mail you some books about the diffences between British and american procedures and customs that you will need to know and you will be tested in three weeks, pass that and then we are all good." Rafael said as he put the papers away in the briefcase.

Standing up and offering his hand to Harry he said "Well Mr. Potter, here's to a long and prosperous relationship." Harry smiled and shook his hand, then led him to the door. "I'll see you in a couple of weeks Mr. Bishop." "Yep, goodbye Mr. Potter." Rafael replied as he walked down the hall.


End file.
